


He knows and that's not comforting.

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, cloqwork, ozqrow - Freeform, pre-fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: Day 1 of 21.It’s before the fall of Beacon, before things went sour. Ozpin knows something bad is bound to happen sooner or later and his bones itch for action, but Qrow is there to remind him to relax once in a while.





	He knows and that's not comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic marks the beginning of 21 days of Qrow. The occasion? I felt like it, and also the thought of adding 21 ficlets to Qrow’s tag seemed too good to turn down. It’ll be more difficult to get these posted than it will be writing them, since I write on paper. I hope you can understand :).  
> Special thanks to writelively (on tumblr), whose blog is where I got the list of 21 sentence prompts.

“ _ Another _ cup, Oz?”

“Just like always,” Ozpin muttered, caught in the act by none other than Qrow, who always seemed to know what he was up to.

“You know,” Qrow sighed, sidling up behind Ozpin, “Even if you  _ are _ an ancient magical being, drinking that much coffee isn’t good for you.”

“My health is the least of my concerns right now.”

‘Stoic as always,’ Qrow thought. Ozpin wriggled out of his grip and wandered back to his desk. Countless screens illuminated the dimming office, showing pictures, videos, articles, student profiles. The headmaster had been working day and night recently, and Qrow still hadn’t been able to figure out what exactly he was working on.

Instead of thinking more, Qrow followed the other man and rested his head on his shoulder. Again Ozpin shifted away.

“What’s the big deal?” Qrow griped. He reached for the man’s shoulder to turn him around, but was slapped away before any contact had been made.

Ozpin whipped around to face Qrow, who shrank back when his red eyes met bloodshot, angry ones. “How can you not know? Are you truly that oblivious? Something bad is going to happen, Qrow. I can _feel_ it.” He grabbed Qrow’s clenched fist to beat it against his chest, punctuating each word. "It has been far too peaceful. I do not wish for chaos or for suffering, but this cannot last!” And then, lower, “Salem has been far too quiet.”

There it was. The conversation starter and ender, all in one; one of the few things to surely cause Ozpin to lock himself away in his mind to brood (and panic) endlessly.

Mug already half empty, Ozpin dejectedly plopped down in his chair. He was trying his hardest to analyze the latest string of robberies and grimm outbreaks, he really was. Desperately he wanted to take action, but it was hard to rally an army behind you when there was no war to fight.

“I  _ know _ , Oz. I’ve been keeping a lookout on certain people, places. I see a lot with these bird eyes that you just  _ love _ to stare at.” From above the rim of his mug, Ozpin smiled ever so slightly. “You’re not alone in this. There’s me, Glynda, Jimmy. Countless huntsman and huntresses that I know and trust.”

He could have seemed relieved - happy, even. He could have let out a sigh and leaned back. Hell, he could’ve shown any positive response. Ozpin instead chose to glare.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that everyone knows what’s on my mind, why I worry?”

“If you put it that way, no. If you think of it as your friends sharing the burden, then yes.” Qrow walked around the massive desk to stand beside him, gently turning his chair. “You. Are. Not. Alone.”

Finally his noble exterior broke. Ozpin stood and accepted Qrow’s open arms and the taller man could’ve  _ sworn  _ he heard a sniffle - but he’d only mention it if he wanted coffee spilled on him.

“Everything is going downhill. . .”

“I know. But I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
